


[Podfic] Paris Burning

by lokis_misunderstood_tears



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Culture clashes and racial tension, History porn, M/M, Podfic, References to Suicide, Scars, m/m relationship, personifications of cities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokis_misunderstood_tears/pseuds/lokis_misunderstood_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the wonderful, heartwrenching Paris Burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paris Burning Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



> I've given up on figuring out coding with podfics on here. Until I stumble upon magically knowing how I'll have a link to somewhere you can listen to the files. I'm still finding my footing with editing, so bear with me when you can hear me fuck up. I encourage everyone to read the actual fic, because I can't convey all the beauty that the writing has.

<http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333033383838/paris-burning-chapter-1-mp3>


	2. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 2

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333033383932/paris-burning-chapter-2-m4a


	3. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 3

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333033383934/paris-burning-chapter-3-m4a


	4. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 4

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333033383936/paris-burning-chapter-4-m4a


	5. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 5

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333033383937/paris-burning-chapter-5-m4a


	6. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 6

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333033383938/paris-burning-chapter-6-m4a


	7. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 7

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373137/paris-burning-chapter-7-m4a


	8. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I AM TERRIBLE AT ACCENTS   
> It took me 2 months to learn a Russian accent for a play and I still forgot how to do it. Pretend all the accents are accurate and we'll be fine.  
> And Bordeaux is not pronounced as I pronounced it, it's more like bor-doe.

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373138/paris-burning-chapter-8-m4a


	9. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 9

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373230/paris-burning-chapter-9-m4a


	10. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 10

Part 1:  
http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373231/paris-buring-chapter-10-part-1-m4a  
Part 2:  
http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373232/paris-burning-chapter-10-part-2-m4a


	11. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 11 Part 1

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373235/paris-burning-chapter-11-part-1-m4a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a personal favorite of mine, especially the beginning oh jeez.


	12. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 11 Part 2

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373236/paris-burning-chapter-11-part-2-m4a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'm going to remember the summer I read aloud porn alone in the dark of my room. I will remember it fondly.


	13. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 12 Part 1

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373237/paris-burning-chapter-12-part-1-m4a


	14. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 12 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the rest of these chapters re-listened to and unedited because I just want to get them posted. So, sorry.

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373238/paris-burning-chapter-12-part-2-m4a


	15. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the rest of these chapters re-listened to and unedited because I just want to get them posted. So, sorry.

Part 1:  
http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373239/paris-burning-chapter-13-part-1-m4a  
Part 2:  
http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373330/paris-burning-chapter-13-part-2-m4a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it sounds like I started crying, I had.


	16. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the rest of these chapters re-listened to and unedited because I just want to get them posted. So, sorry.

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373331/paris-burning-chapter-14-m4a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have had to pause because I was crying too loudly a few times during this chapter.


	17. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the rest of these chapters re-listened to and unedited because I just want to get them posted. So, sorry.

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373333/paris-burning-chapter-15-m4a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally wasn't crying while recording this chapter. Totally.


	18. [Podfic] Paris Burning Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, thanks for listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the rest of these chapters re-listened to and unedited because I just want to get them posted. So, sorry.

http://www.tunescoop.com/play/333034373332/paris-burning-chapter-16-m4a

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I read the fic I thought it was perfect to read aloud. Being a former drama kid I couldn't resist feeding into the narcissism of hearing myself talk and practicing speech. It took about 3 months to get all recorded, because of fitting in time to hide in my room and read out porn was difficult. I finished the recording and then uploading was put on hold for [enter excuse here]. So far it seems like I can't edit it without losing the ability to convert it back to mp3. All fuck ups and aggressive sighs that might plague the recordings are my own.


End file.
